


[podfic] The Stars Above

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While fighting the Dominion on Cardassia, Garak thinks of Julian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stars Above](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15369) by newsiegroylover. 



> A companion story to [Hoping](http://archiveofourown.org/works/627614)

**Download** : [MP3 (3.5 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/Star%20Trek/The%20Stars%20Above.mp3) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

 **Archived** : [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/stars-above)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

 **Length** : 00:01:58


End file.
